youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucahjin
Risa "Reese" Carrie Dressler (popularly known as Lucahjin or Lucah on YouTube) was born in 1976, is a popular female Let's Player. Her channel currently has over 150,000 subscribers. YouTube History According to her, Lucah's got into Let's Playing because of users ProtonJon and DeceasedCrab. Lucah's first videos were "test" videos, which, as the name implies, tested video and audio recording in preparation for her lets play videos. She began posting true LPs in 2008. The game was called "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon" and lasted 6 episodes. Shortly after she began to post "Let's Draws" but after early 2010 stopped posting them. Let's Plays Lucah post's a variety of LPs, including indie games, old DOS box games, Barbie games, and Nintendo games, even the entire King's Quest (including the notoriously bad Kings Quest IV) and Quest of Glory series. She truly grew in popularity after her posting her Barbie Horse Adventure series with co-star JoshJepson. Since then she has participated numerous Co-Op Let's Plays with other Youtubers, such as Donnabellez, AttackingTucans, and NintendoCapriSun. Her commentary style is relatively mature. Cursing is very common in her videos, and one of her reoccurring catch phrases is "Mah balls!" in reference to the name of her horse inside the Barbie Horse Adventure LP. (The other notable catch phrases are "Sir, SIR?" and the lesser-used "Madam?") Though not mature, Lucah tends to make jokes Taco Bell, and for her 100,000 subscriber special ate a taco in front of the camera. Art Lucahjin is an extremely talented artist. As stated before, she posted let's draws until early 2010 on her channel. She uses the program Paint Tool Sai (as seen in her videos) and draws traditionally on her own. She also often streams her artwork, but does not upload it to her YouTube channel due to the use of copyrighted music. According to Lucah, she also went to university for painting and hopes to continue with the skill. She tends to post her art on her tumblr, but has an inactive deviantART page. Relaxajin Relaxajin is Lucahjin's second channel. This channel contains more calm and soothing videos, such as ASMR gaming and bedtime stories. Unlike her main channel, Lucahjin, this channel features Lucah speaking in a sweeter, softer voice and does not have any mature qualities like her main channel. Though this has not been used in quite a while, Lucah has stated she has plans for it. Personal life Lucah is originally from the New London County area in Connecticut. She later moved to Seattle, and in August 2014 moved to a suburb just outside of the city. External links * Lucahjin (Main Channel) * Relaxajin (Second/ASMR Channel) * Twitch * DevaintART * Twitter * Facebook * Maker.tv Trivia * In February 15–16 of 2014 Lucah did a 24-hour Twtich stream in order to raise money for The American Diabetes Association. She named it RED Sun and successfully donated 3,000 USD by the end of the stream. * Lucahjin has been said to have been dating many other LPers, but so far nearly all statements have been proven false. She is currently dating LPer ProtonJon, confirmed by both individuals involved. * When she was younger, Lucah was a skilled horseback rider. * Lucah lived in Japan once, and has collected many Japanese items. * Though she never stated her real age or birth year, Lucah is 39. This can be confirmed because in her 49 Random Things video Lucah stated she was 10 in 1986. * Lucah changes her channel artwork and icon depending on her current "Main LP." Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers